


Cas Needs Kissing Lessons

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, adorable!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's never kissed anyone. Good thing his buddy Dean is here to oblige!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Needs Kissing Lessons

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” said Dean, trying not to crack up. “ _You_? Have a _date_?”

“Her name is Lindsey.”

“Yeah, but…you’re an angel,” said Dean.

“Yes,” said Cas slowly, as if he didn’t understand the problem.

“And she’s…I’m presuming…a human?”

“It is unconventional, but not unheard of,” Castiel admitted. “You and Anna had relations, as did Sam and Ruby.”

Dean internally scowled at that. “That bitch was using him to start the apocalypse. And Anna, well…we thought she was gonna die. No one should die a virgin.”

Castiel shrugged.

“So what are you going to do on this date?” Dean inquired.

Castiel thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, Cas, Cas. You really are hopeless, aren’t you?”

“I am?” Castiel didn’t think he was without hope.

“Listen,” said Dean, laying a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “You take her out for dinner, someplace nice. Order a bottle of wine and get her a little tipsy. Then, you take her back to your…cloud, or whatever, and then you show her your…” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “‘Wings’.”

“Dean, I can’t show Lindsey my true form. It would burn her eyes out,” said Castiel.

Dean stared at him dubiously. “Sex, Cas. I was talkin’ about sex. You show her your pecker.”

Castiel looked even more confused. What did birds have to do with sex?

Dean sighed. “I meant your…ah, never mind. You’ll figure it out when it pops up.” Dean sniggered to himself at his funny.

Castiel looked troubled. “Dean…there’s another problem.”

“‘Sup, buttercup?”

Cas looked down at his shoes. “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Dean was dumbfounded. “Wait…never? Like, ever? Really?”

Castiel felt a bit uncomfortable. “It’s not really part of the Lord’s work.”

“So…you don’t know how to kiss?”

Cas shook his head.

“Well, it’s easy,” said Dean. “See, she’ll get this certain…look in her eye. Then, you, _slowly_ , for suspense, lean in. And then…your lips and her lips…touch. And after that, nature takes its course.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “Show me.”

“Show you? How to kiss?” Dean backed away in horror. “No way, dude. That’s gay!”

Castiel looked sad. “Okay.”

They stood there in awkward silence, Dean trying not to look Cas in the eye, Cas giving him a blue-eyed, puppy dog expression.

Dean finally gave in. “Fine,” he sighed. “But if Sam finds out about this, you’re dead. Got that, assbutt?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean swallowed. “Okay.” With some trepidation, he reached out and lightly cupped Cas’s grizzly cheek. He clamped his eyelids shut, move his head forward, and brushed his lips against the angel’s.

Cas’s lips, Dean found, were surprisingly soft. More than that, the angel smelled surprisingly good. Like fresh air and shaving cream (which was weird, considering that perpetual stubble the angel tended to sport). If he kept his eyes closed, he could almost pretend it was a girl (although for some reason, he didn’t want to).

He felt Cas tense up-out of fear?-and let go. “Got it?” he asked.

Cas gulped and nodded.

“Okay,” said Dean. In a manly fashion, he punched Cas on the shoulder. “Now…go get ‘em, tiger.”


End file.
